All we know is falling
by gimmemoretricky
Summary: It's a fic about future Leyton and their family. Lot of love, angst, drama, flashbacks...
1. Introductions

**Hey! This is my new series about Leyton love. It's gonna kinda long anf it has tons of flashbacks. Hope you'll enjoy it! It takes place like 14-15 years after s6.**

A young girl hopped out of a red car and rush towards big white house. She opens the door and hears familiar voices coming from all over the house. Somewhere upstairs someone is listening to punk very loudly and the punk is mixed up with Sing Star game at the living room and the open back door brings basketball noises inside the house. Girl rolls her huge, green eyes and enters to the kitchen. There are two women talking there.

"Hey, honey! How was the practice?" her mum Peyton Saywer asks. Girl looks at her mum frustrated, putting her skates on the chair and sighs. "Like always. Figure skating is for nerds!" she says and sits on the chair next to another woman.

Dark haired woman raises her eyebrows to Peyton and she forms the words high school in her lips.

Girl looks at her mum and sighs again. "I'm going upstairs, tell me when Brooke comes!" she says and leaves the room after giving a short hug to her mother's friend and her aunt Haley Scott. Haley's son Jamie had started the college earlier today and so he had moved to Virginia.

"Is she turning out to be the worst teenager ever?" Haley asks laughing when girl leaves the room.

Peyton sighs too and looks after her beautiful daughter. "I don't know what has got into her, she's always been so nice and easy."

"Well it can be the fact that Lucas is spoiling her a bit too much or the fact that she's hanging out with her god mother Brooke too much." Haley says still laughing.

Peyton doesn't think that those were the facts that bothered her oldest daughter. She was just about to start high school tomorrow and was worrying about fitting in. Which shouldn't be any problem coz Anna Rebecca Scott was really gorgeus girl.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other as they heard some screaming and door slamming from upstairs, which was followed by even louder punk music. "This house is one big mess." Peyton sighs. Haley agrees with her friend but feels sad about her own house which is so quiet now that Jamie moved away.

"So, is Keith excited about going high school?" she asks. Peyton rolls her eyes and looks towards the roof with a worried face. "I think he's more afraid than Becca, Keith has always been more quiet and with Luke pressuring him it only makes things worse."

Peyton and Haley share a worried look, but then the kitchen side door opens and their beautiful friend Brooke Davis walks into a room with large pack of clothes in the other hand and some cool designer pack in the other.

"Hello ladies!" she says gladly and kisses her two best friends on cheeks. With Peyton she also bends down and touch her belly and asks "How's my muffin doing today?"

Peyton laughs and says " Your muffin is doing great despite the little nascious that mother is having". They all laugh and Brooke gives her blonde friend a warm hug.

The Sing star from the living room has ended and a little girl with long, white hair runs to a kitchen. "Aunt Brooke!" she yells as she storms into her lap. "Did you get anything for me?"

Brooke places little girl who starts to be way big to carry in her left hip and gives her three kisses on the top of her nose. "I have a tons of things to you my love, but first I want to give you these kisses."

Little girl laughs and looks at her godmother with her big blue eyes and smiles so wide that everyone can see her deep dimples.

Peyton smiles at her youngest daughter and whipes her hands on a towel. "Penny honey could you go get your sister and brothers because dinner is gonna be ready in ten minutes?"

Little girl pouts her bottom lip and the dimples are gone. She slides back into a ground from Brookes lap. "Oh mommy, you are always ruining all the fun!" she says and leaves the kitchen.

Brooke and Haley laugh at the little dramatic girl and Peyton rolls her eyes. She looks at Brooke's packs and says "Those better not be clothes for Becca" she warns Brooke.

But she just gives her a wide smile and turns to Haley. "How is my godson doing in college?"

"He hasn't called yet but I'm sure we are gonna hear about him tonight".

Peyton is putting plates on the dining room table. "Is Nathan gonna join us?" she asks Haley.

Haley's face turns from smiley to serious. "I don't think he's able to come tonight." She says shortly and gives a tiny smile for Brooke as she squeezes her hand a bit.

They hear a car voice from the driveway at the same time as a little 10 year-old boy comes to the kitchen. He is small and wearing a sleeveless jersey and caring a muddy basketball in his hand. His hair has been cut very short, he has a pearcing blue eyes and the same dimples as his younger sister.

Peyton turns to the boy with her hands on her hips. "Brian Christopher Scott, how many times I've said about that ball inside this house?" she asks very motherly.

The cutest boy in the world gives his mum and aunts the most cute smile and turns away with the ball. "And don't forget to wash your hands!" Peyton yells after him and smiles to her friends.

"Oh my god! He's starting to look more and more like his father every day!" Brooke smiles as Lucas Scott enters the kitchen.

He smiles just like his son did moment ago "All my ladies here." He says. "What gives me such a great pleasure?"

He gives Haley and Brooke kisses on their cheeks and turns to his wife and gives her a soft kiss on her lips and on her tummy.

"How's our baby boy doing today?" he asks as he places his both hands to her belly. Like been given the sign he feels a little pump from her belly. Lucas Scott smiles happily.

"You see?" Peyton laughs placing her hands on Lucas' hands. "She doesn't like to be called a boy."

Lucas sighs even more happily and moves his hands from her belly to her back and pulls her close that they can look deep into each other's eyes.

"I know we wanted to wait to see which one it is, but I can't help it, I'm so excited!" he says touching her chin.

Peyton smiles also. "And you're happy with the girl too?" she asks even though there is no point of asking; she knows the answer.

"I would die to get more beautiful daughters like their mother." he whispers into her ear before their lips crash together.

They apart as they hear Haley and Brooke laughing at them. It's no new to them but they always find their canoodling as cute and as hilarious.

Meanwhile their oldest kids Anna Rebecca and Keith Alan had come to the kitchen door. They are both leaning on to a door and Brooke and Haley can't help at smile them.

Becca and Keith were Lucas and Peyton's first borns. They remember filming of a Lucas' first movie over 14 years ago as Peyton one day announced that instead of one baby they would get two babies. Becca came first and then twenty minutes later her much tinier brother. From the very early age it was obvious that those two were the cutest twins ever. Becca was a little precocious girl known from her huge intelligent and her habit of having a book in her hands all the time. One thing that Becca was also very well known of was her talent of wrapping her daddy around her little finger. At very early days all Becca has to do was to look into Lucas Scott's eyes with her huge green orbs and he soften. Of course nowadays Lucas knew what to expect so he could be much more prepared. When Becca was asking all the questions and telling all the stories her brother remain quiet. His parents first thought that he was actually mute but later they discovered that Keith wasn't much of a talker, he liked to listen. So he listened. Ever since he was old enough to understand music, he and Peyton shared that passion. Lucas could remember them sleeping on a couch when the record was ended a long time ago. What also was different with these twins was how they behave when you gave them a pencil; Becca learned how to read and write at very early in her life so she wrote these long stories already at the age of 3. Keith on the other hand was struggeling with words and find himself more as a visual storyteller. The life wasn't always easy with Keith Scott because he was born without oxygen and was a very weak baby, Brooke remembered. But looking at him now, she couldn't help noticing how handsome young man he has become.

Unlike his sister Keith has a crazy, curly hair. They are both golden blonds but in a very different ways. Keith's hair was long and untamed and it usually covered his blue eyes which were exactly like his fathers. He didn't smile a lot but when he did he had wide beautiful smile just like her mothers. Becca's hair was long too but very straight and she never hid her famous smirk in her perfectly formed lips or her huge green eyes. Both of them owned slim and long bodies and Becca was in that funny age when her legs was all that people could see. But in the other hand thinking about who her mother was, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Oh my God, Keith!" Brooke says as she wraps her arms around shy teenager who was wearing black jeans and a band tee. "You are getting more and more handsome by the minute!"

This turns a little smile and a blush on Keith's pale cheeks. "Tree Hill High girls should be worrying about their hearts getting broken when you enter there tomorrow morning."

"But Kay already has a girl friend!" little voice from Lucas' lap smirks. This causes that everyone turns their face to Keith who blushes even more.

Peyton raises her eyebrows more than willingly to ask more but knowing how sensitive her son is she lets the subject go. "Penny honey…" she warns as she turns to her oldest son and gives him a eight plates and a kiss on a head.

"But it is true though!" Penny sighs. "I heard them talking on a phone one night and --, outch, Becca!" The little sneaky girl is being interrupted by her older sister who had walked to her sister and pinched her.

"Daddy!" little girl screams and looks at her sister angrily. "Becca pinched me!!"

Her dad lands her to the ground and bends on a same eye level. "I know and that was very rude from her and I bet she is sorry about that, but you know what daddy's being saying about meddling little monkey."

The girl looks at her dad in the eyes being stubborn as a wild horse, then turns her tiny bottom lip on a pout and runs to the place she knows she can get all the comfort she wants; her aunt Brooke's lap. Lucas shakes his head as he stands up. Being a baby in a big family isn't probably the easiest thing to do, he things.

"And what comes to you chicken leg, stop pinching others." He says to his pretty blonde daughter giving her a playful pinch on her arm, which is followed a hug and a kiss on a cheek.

Peyton claps her hands together. "It's time to eat now! Who ever pinches someone again is gonna be left without aunt Haley's delicious pie!" she says and everybody settles down and starts moving towards huge table. And so starts a normal family dinner in Scott's household.

**i 3 reviews**, **this was kinda of an introduction chapter, next will be a flashback back to s6.**


	2. Porcelain

**This is like 14 and half years ago from the las one, it basically starts from where 616 ended!**

**Enjoy!!  
**

Peyton stood in front of a mirror trying on dresses. She tossed a blue dress on a bed next to the other dozens she had already abandoned. She took a deep breath thinking at the thought of going shopping.

She was really tired and her back was in a lot of pain and all she wanted to do was to lie in a bed and maybe take a nap. But she needed something to wear to his fiancées movie party tonight and she have just found out that all her party dresses were made for her former flat stomach not for her newly grown baby bump. It wasn't huge yet but it was definitely there.

Peyton rubbed her soar back and took another look on her wardrobe. At the very end there was a garment back. She took it and found a note that was taped to the hangar. "_Something to make me lose my breath. Love Lucas (and Clothes over Bro's)." _ She smiled to herself and opened a garment back and took amazing red dress out of it. It was kind of short and sexy, but cut in an empire style decorated with sparkling lining. It has totally Brooke Davis written all over it, Peyton thought and tried on a dress. It fitted perfectly and as a doorbell rang she thought holding her stomach that she made a pretty fine looking mum.

Laughing at herself she made her way to the door and opened it. Her eyes flew wide open when she saw the last person she ever thought she would be seeing.

Lindsey Strauss, her fiancées ex- fiancée.

Lindsey's eyes flew wide open too, but for a totally different reason. She looked at Peyton and felt a jealous squeeze in her stomach. She always made her feel like that after all this time. She looked amazing in that red dress standing at the door holding on a door nub like she owned that house. Well actually she lived there, Lindsey had to remind herself. She lived there and not her.

Peyton moved her arms to her hip. At least she had gain a bit weight, she thought. Not much but she noticed that her hips looked a bit wider.

"Hey, Lindsey!" Peyton said forcing herself to fake-smile to this beautiful woman, whom her fiancée had said, "I do" to.

"Hey." She said and looked over her to inside to familiar house. "Is Luke here?"

Peyton frowned her eyebrows. "No, he's still filming and I don't think he's going to come home anytime soon." She said a little ruder that she meant.

Lindsey sighed and let her heavy suitcase to the porch. She rubbed her forehead. "Well, he invited me to this movie party and I thought I'd come to see him before it."

Peyton bit her lip hard. She didn't know that, but it made all the sense that his book editor should be in his movie party. She felt an anger rising inside her and that's way she was biting her lip; so she wouldn't say anything mean to Lindsey who wasn't the one she should be mad for. She touched the helm of the beautiful dress and understood why he had given the dress to her. She was boiling but she didn't want Lindsey to find that out.

"Oh, well, come inside. You look exhausted, I can make you a cup of coffee." She suggested.

Lindsey looked at Peyton suspiciously and was about to say no, but then she looked at her luggage and the thought of dragging it around town was so overwhelming that she agreed on a blonde's invitation.

Peyton moved away so that Lindsey could get in. She looked around in the house that she used to live. God, it looked different, she thought. Peyton's hand mark was everywhere. She led her to the kitchen and put coffeemaker on. As Peyton leaned to the upper cabin, she suddenly bended down and put both of her hands on her tummy.

Lindsey's mouth fell open as she realized the cause of her suddenly wider hips. The dress that she was wearing hid it well, but now that she was holding her stomach with both hands, she could easily see that she was pregnant. And Lindsey was sure she knew who the father was.

"Peyton?" she asked as the blonde kept her hands on her stomach and her eyes on it too. "Are you okay?"

Peyton lifted her head, as she would have forgotten that Lindsey was there. Her eyes were glistening from tears and she had small smile on her lips.

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked for the first time and I –" her voice suddenly stopped as she realized who she was talking to.

Lindsey blinked her eyes very fast trying not to let her own emotions take best of her. She gave Peyton an encouraging smile as she felt her heart suddenly gain like hundreds of pounds extra weight.

Peyton bit her lower lip and moved her hands from her stomach to the coffee cups. She was torn in between. She was so happy and emotional that her baby finally gave some kind of sign from itself. But in the other hand Lindsey seemed to be totally clueless about her being pregnant so she didn't feel like rubbing it into her face. Damn, Luke! She thought. Why did you put me in to this position?

"Wow that's really great, Peyton." Lindsey said. "I'm really happy for you." Even she couldn't believe in her own words, so she knew that Peyton would see right through her.

Surprisingly Peyton nodded and thanked. "I have to go to the toilet, just take some coffee when it's ready. I'll be right back."

She went to her and Lucas' room, took her phone and called to Lucas. As waiting for him to reply, she still felt like having thousand things on her mind. She was mad for Lucas for putting her into this difficult situation and not telling her. She was also kind of sad that he couldn't be there when the baby kicked for the first time.

The phone rang like hundred times and Peyton paced nervously around the room. Finally she heard her groom's familiar but quiet voice from the other end.

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry but we're on a middle of a shoot right now, can I call you back soon?" he said quietly.

Peyton frowned and stopped her pacing. She felt that anger was taking a bigger part from her mixed emotions. Their baby would probably kick again, but she hoped that this would be the last time he would invite her ex fiancée to their home.

"No actually you can't!" she said through her clenched teeth. "Because later I'm probably having coffee with your beloved book editor in our front porch!" She said her words more angrily than she meant, but she didn't care.

"What?!" he said much more louder voice than before. She could hear him moving on the other end.

"You invited Lindsey here and you didn't even tell me! And now she's sitting in our kitchen drinking coffee! Only because I didn't have the cut to throw her out of here!" Peyton led it all out. She tried to keep her voice down so that Lindsey wouldn't hear everything.

Peyton could hear Lucas rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"And do you know how awkward it was when she found out that I'm pregnant?" she asked much less angry than before. She was tired of this. Tired and disappointed.

Lucas noticed that and he felt bad for his fiancée. "I'm really sorry Peyton." He said. "I've just been so busy with the movie and I know that it isn't an excuse but the film company sent an invite to Lindsey too and when she called I just said to her that she should come because this movie's being made because of her too. I didn't want to tell her that you are pregnant over the phone, I'm really sorry, Peyton. You believe me, honey?"

Peyton sat on a bed feeling exhausted and fighting towards the tears anger. But she knew that Lucas was telling her the truth. She was more upset about him being away right now than from hiding all the things. "I believe you, Luke."

Lucas let a relieved sigh and she could hear him smiling on the other end. "Peyton, thank you for being here always and for doing that and just generally being an amazing person."

Peyton couldn't help smile forming on her lips. "I know I'm pretty great." She laughed.

"You definitely are, I'm so blessed to marry you and have your baby." He teased her.

"Oh!" Peyton screamed remembering her second thing. "Luke, you're never going to believe what happen just awhile ago, I was just –"

"I'm sorry Peyton I really have to go, can you tell me that at the party?" Lucas interrupted her excited speech. "Did you find our little present?" he asked smiling and whispering something to someone in a rush.

Peyton's smile dropped as quickly as it had risen. She took a quick look at her dress from a mirror, touched her bump and sighed. "Yeah, it wasn't that important." She whispered.

"I have to go now. Peyt, can you tell Lindsey that I'll meet her at the party?"

"Yes, I'll see you then."

"I love you babe, you know that?"

Peyton moved her glance from the mirror to her stomach and closed her eyes letting her tears fall down her cheeks. "I know that you do and we love you too." And beside all the angst she actually knew that.

* * *

"Wow, there's a lot of people in here." Lindsey said amazed by the amount of turn out at the party.

She and Peyton had finally arrived to the party location. After the phone call Peyton had been feeling really sick and pale, so Lindsey suggested that she should try to sleep. Lindsey knew how hard pregnancy could be because her sister just had a baby two months ago, so her sympathy was on Peyton's side. She actually agreed her suggestion and more. She actually suggested that Lindsey shouldn't try to find hotel that night and that she could come to the party with her. Maybe Peyton was feeling lonely or maybe she was feeling a bit emotional or just plain crazy.

Now Peyton was looking around trying to find her fiancée. She actually spotted him from a crowd but she also noticed that he was surrounded with all those important people. She turned her head back to Lindsey.

Lindsey was feeling emotional too. She has just spotted Lucas too and her heart just skipped a few beats. His beautiful and graceful fiancée standing next to her was just too much. She took a drink from a tray that waiter was carrying to them.

Peyton shook her head to the waiter and sat on table next to them. Lindsey didn't know what else to do. She graced her red dress on her thump. Well actually it wasn't her dress. It was Peyton's dress. She had insisted that she would wear her beautiful red dress saying that she couldn't wear anything red ever.

Peyton smiled to Lindsey, who smiled back to her and took a big sip from her glass.

* * *

Three ours later Peyton and Lindsey were still sitting on that table and Lindsey was probably drinking her seventh drink. Peyton couldn't keep up anymore. Julian and Brooke had greeted them but moved away from the most boring table at the party.

They were bored. Lindsey was hurt and wasted. Peyton was on mute and pregnant. What a killer combination.

Finally they spotted Lucas walking towards them. Lucas was happy, wasted and successful.

Adorable and drunken smile lifted on his lips as he saw his fiancée. "Hey girls" he said wobbled a bit. He gave Peyton kiss on her cheek and smiled at Lindsey.

"How are you guys doing? Why haven't I saw you before?"

Lindsey laughed. "Great party Lucas" she laughed even more and took another drink.

Peyton rolled her emerald eyes. "We're doing fine. You should go to meet other people now." She said smiling and hugged him. "I'm going to take Lindsey to sleep." She whispered into his ear.

Lucas smirked drunkenly and laughed at her pride. "Can I come with you to sleep?" he whispered to her ear killing his will to press himself onto her in front of Lindsey.

Peyton laughed and took a step back. "You have to stay here, Luke." She said touching his cheek. "I'm going to take care of this and you take care of the movie, alright?"

* * *

Lucas Scott was super wasted when he found himself from outside of his front door at 3 am. The party as he could remember had been great success. Now all he wanted to do was find her sexy fiancée and cuddle to the bed with her.

He opened the door with an unsure grap and entered the house with swaying steps. The house was totally dark, he could barely see his hand. He slowly moved to the living room and found her fiancée sleeping in there.

He smiled to himself noticing that he was wearing that red dress that she had bought to him. He sat on a couch next to her.

Peyton opened her eyes as she heard someone coming inside the house. She looked over to the digital watch on a nightstand. 3.01. Great, she thought rubbing her tired eyes. She stood up and opened her bedroom door. The house was totally dark and she could hear him moving in a living room.

The moment that his "fiancée" crashed her hungry lips on he, he knew that this woman wasn't Peyton. He pulled away at that instant and right when the lights on a living room came on.

He moved his eyes to the door and found out that Peyton was standing there in her goofy pj's. The girl who has just kissed him was his ex fiancée Lindsey who was wearing the dress that he had bought to Peyton three days ago from Brooke's boutique.

Lucas rise from the sofa fast. Too fast, his head was spinning. All he could see was Peyton's hurt face and soon she was gone and he heard a door slamming.

He ignored Lindsey and made it through to their bedroom door, which was now clocked.

"Peyton, please let me in!" he asked. "I thought that she was you. It was dark… and she was wearing your dress.." Lucas' drunken condition made his word barely understandable.

He begged her to open to door until he leaned down to the floor and went out.

* * *

Next morning Lucas woke up from his floor when he felt his bedroom door opening, someone jumping over him and running into the bathroom. Next thing he heard was the sound of someone vomiting. He knew who that was. It was his pregnant girlfriend who suffered from terrible morning sickness.

Lucas got off the floor and made his uncertain way to the bathroom door. He opened it a bit and put his head to the room.

"Go away, Lucas!" Peyton cried. She couldn't stand anyone with her as the wave of nauseaness hit her.

Lucas knew that so he closed the door. "Is everything okay, Peyt?"

"No, it isn't!" she cried. "And get rid off Lindsey!"

Later that morning Peyton arrived to the kitchen and found out that Lucas had made her a beautiful breakfast. She smiled tiredly not having a heart to tell him that she couldn't eat in like two hours.

She sat on the table. Lucas turned his hangover face to her and looked at her sadly. He made his way to her. He bent down to his knees and buried his face to her lap.

"I'm so sorry about last night." He sighed. "About the party and about that living room incident."

Peyton looked down at him. "You got rid off her, right? She asked.

Lucas nodded and lifted his face from her lap. She could see tears in his eyes. "I'm the most horrible fiancée in the whole world."

Peyton smiled at him and whipped away his tears and kissed her nose gently. "Maybe, but I'll still marry you."

Peyton rose up from a chair and took Lucas up with her. They hugged tightly. He took her cheeks into his hands and gave her tender kisses and finally rubbing his nose to hers.

"I have to go to the doctors…" Peyton whispered. She looked to her watch. "Like right now.."

"Alright." He said kissing her more and holding her even more tight. "I'll come with you." He said in between kisses.

Peyton pushed his arms off and laughed. "No you're not, you have the most important meeting in an half hour."

He found his way back to her and buried his face to her neck. "I'll cancel it."

"No you're not, this is just a routine check up."

* * *

Lucas and the company were on a filming location on Tric. He watched the scene intensively but his thoughts where on her bride, like always.

Like called up Peyton came up from the Tric stairs looking for Lucas with her desperate eyes.

"Hey, Peyton!" Julian said as he saw her. "How are you?"

"Where's Luke?" she just asked ignoring his question and greeting.

Julian raised his eyebrows and pointed her where he was. Peyton made her way to him and crapped his arm.

Lucas turned around and saw her shocked face. He immediately put his hands to her shoulders to comfort her. She took him away from the other members of the crew.

"What is it, Peyton? You're really scaring me!" he said killing the urge to shake her a bit to get the words out of her.

Peyton turned her glisting eyes to him. "We're not having a baby, Luke."

Lucas' world crashed as he grabbed her fiancées shoulders even tighter. It didn't help though. He still fell down in his knees.

Peyton kneel to his level and laughed. "Luke, we're not having a baby, we're gonna have to babies!"

Smile that rose to his lips was the most happiest she has ever seen. They were both now crying from happiness. He took her head on to his arms and they share a passionate kiss in front of entire cast an crew. After they apart they both put their hands on Peyton's stomach.

"Our family." Lucas said and kissed her again feeling his children moving under his touch.

**Hope you guys don't think that Lucas is a total ass, i just don't enjoy writing about flawless characters. Next chap won't be a flashback!**

**Review please!!  
**


End file.
